


These weary eyes will never rest until they look in yours again.

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING, I'm not cruel like that, Mild Smut, Romance, mentioned jordan parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of unfortunate events, Lydia learns how important it is to tell the people in her life that she loves them, because you never know when they will be ripped away. She also learns how important family is when times get tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison walks over to sit next to Lydia, she starts rubbing small circles into her back. Lydia is bent over with her head in her hands still sobbing and shaking. Allison looks over at Scott who is staring ahead, not really looking at anything, he just looks lost. Allison would have to hold her two favorite people together while one of her best friends in possibly dying.

"Is that Erica across the bistro patio." Lydia squints to get a better look "Oh she's fingering me. Yup it's her." Allison turns around, gives her a polite wave and a cynical smile. "Oh hi Erica. I see you've matured" she yells across the patio "Twit" she mumbles under her breath turning back to Lydia.

"She's still disgruntled about Stiles having a girlfriend, she's tried calling him a number of times, he just hands me the phone at this point. She doesn't appreciate when I answer the phone, but I also don't appreciate being woken up at 2:30 in the morning by some thirsty bitch." Lydia shifts her attention back to her friend.

"Speaking of that thirsty bitch, I found out something really strange a few days ago. I cant believe I forgot to tell you." Allison crosses her legs under the bistro table.

Lydia raises her eyebrows, taking a sip of her mimosa "Oh yeah, what's that"

"Guess whose friends with Erica"

Lydia rolls her eyes. "The entire male population of New York if I had to guess."

Allison almost spits out her drink. "Please warn me before you say something like that.." She dabs at her chin with a napkin, than continues "But besides that. Jordan Parrish!"

She looks over Allison's shoulder at Erica, who is flirting with her waiter. "How in the world would they know each other. I met Jordan when I was still in college in Boston."

"I don't know. But she seems pretty buddy buddy with him"

"I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if she's sleeping with him, how do you know all this?" Lydia sits back in her chair.

"I was Facebook stalking Erica. Naturally. Actually after I seen that I went to his page. You know he hasn't had a girlfriend since you dumped him" Allison points her fork at Lydia.

"Please don't remind me. He wasn't even my boyfriend, and he took it so personal when I told him I didn't want any commitments when I moved to New York. He was a little to handsy for me anyway. Can't stand a clingy man" she waves her hands dismissively.

Allison leans forward "I bet you don't mind Stiles gettin a little handsy" she wiggles her eyebrows at Lydia.

Lydia gives her a mischievous smile. "I would let that boy put his hands wherever he wanted.. on me, in me whatever "

Allison leans back in her chair "Oh Red. I'm so glad I'm the only one that sees this side of you sometimes. It's like my own little secret."

Lydia laughs at Allison's comment "What are you talking about?"

"Besides Stiles, I'm the only one that gets to see inside the true mind of Lydia Martin. Behind all that science and sarcasm is a dirty bird"

"A dirty bird?" Lydia raises her eyebrows at her friend.

"Yes Lydia, you are a perv. no one else would ever guess. I think its pretty funny. I'm just saying you put a good 'innocent' mask."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

After they pay they start to head out of the bistro, as they walk past Erica who is scowling at her. "I'll make sure to say Hi to Stiles for you" Lydia winks at her.

Erica narrows her eyes "I'm sure I will get the chance myself real soon, Stiles doesn't like a prude".

Allison just looks at Lydia and laughs. " You? A prude?" Lydia just shrugs as they walk out of the restaurant.

  
  

* * *

  
Stiles quickly runs into Starbucks and is about to turn around as quickly as he entered. "Mother fucker" he says under his breath

"Oh hey Stiles, how's it going" Erica puts a hand on his bicep, giving it a little squeeze.

"Uh hey Erica. It's been good. Uh how are you?" Looking everywhere but at the blonde, Praying to be anywhere but here

"Fine. Hey you still dating that Lyla chick" she gives him a sour look.

"You mean Lydia. And yes Erica I am. Why?" He says annoyed

"Hmm that's just so strange."

"I know it's a fucking shock to you that I have a girlfriend, but can you just get over it, and would you stop calling. I'm so close to changing my number." he goes to push past her to the door when he hears her speak up.

"No that's not why. I don't understand why she would need another guy when she has someone like you. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous." she gets really close and presses her chest to his.

"What are you talking about" he gently pushes her back with one hand.

"Oh, Your "girlfriend"." She air quotes "Was making heart eyes with my friend Jordan Parrish at the bistro earlier this afternoon." Which in reality she seen Lydia and Allison. "They have a past from what he's told me. Apparently she asked him for lunch, she misses him I guess. They actually look really good together. He's pretty easy on the eyes, but again nothing compared to you." she runs a finger down his chest toward his belly button.

He brushes her hand off him "Are you sure it was Lydia you seen? She's with Allison all day today"

"Well she may be with Allision now, but she wasn't earlier. She was wearing pink floral summer dress and her hair was in a braid over her shoulder, looking very, how would you put it .. demure." That's what he remembers her wearing when she left the apartment this morning, it was anything but demure it barley made it past her ass, he remembers because he kept trying to flip the skirt of her dress up. It was his favorite

"Guess Lisa is lying to you already." She saunters away.

"Her name is Lydia." He storms out of the coffee shop almost smashing the glass door.  
 

* * *

  
By the time Lydia gets home from shopping with Allison. Stiles in fuming. She didn't notice at first because she could only see the back of his head. "Hey babe. How was your day"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think I already know."

She finally sat on the couch next to Stiles and sees his fury.

"Hey what's wrong" she grabs his hand

He yanks it out of her grip. He stands up and looks down at her "Who the fuck is Jordan Lydia?"

"Jordan?"

"Yes Lydia. Jordan Parrish?

"Jesus Christ Stiles. He was a guy I was seeing back in college. It didn't even go anywhere. It lasted a couple weeks, maybe a month tops." She gets up from the couch and stands in front of him. "I broke it off, whatever "it" was, when I moved to New York. Why. Where is this coming from" She scrunches her brows in confusion and runs her hand up and down his arm.

He brushes her hand off and takes a step back "What are you like seeing him again? "

"Stiles?" She takes a step forward

"Because that's kind of fucked up. All this shit you said about not being able to be with me because I'm a womanizer, and now your sleeping with someone behind my back?" She steps back, she felt like she was punched in the gut, she feels a knot forming in her chest.

She searches his eyes for a tell that hes joking, he can't possibly think shes seeing someone else, not after everything they have been through."Stiles! What are you talking about? I haven't seen Jordan in years."

"Keep lying Lydia, I don't give a shit. I'm going to Scotts" he storms out of the apartment and slams the door.  
-  
"Hey Lyds. I just dropped you off. You miss me already"

Lydia sobs into the phone, shes standing by her living room window watching Stiles speed out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god. Lydia what's wrong. Are you okay? Is Stiles okay?"

"He just accused me of cheating on him with Jordan and then stormed out of the house" she wipes a tear away from the back of her hand.

"What. Why? You haven't seen Jordan in years. Kinda strange that this came up when we were just talking about him"

"I didn't even get a chance to ask where he got this information"

"Fuck, I bet it was Erica, she probably over heard us talking about Jordan and used it as ammunition" Allison suggests.

"Allison I don't know what to do. We just moved in together. I thought everything was going amazing."

"It's obviously just a big misunderstanding. He can't actually think that you are cheating on him"

"You didn't see him Allison. God, I've never seen him so angry, but he also looked so .. so heartbroken. We've been together for over a year, I thought this petty shit was behind us." She takes in another shaky breath. "Allison I would never ever do that to him."

"I know Lyds, Let me call Scott and see if Stiles is there already"

-

"Yeah, yeah he just got in the door. I'll call you in a bit. Love you too. Bye." Scott watches as Stiles walks in his front door slamming it behind him.

"Hey sorry bro. It was just Ally"

Stiles walks into the living area and sits down."Yeah it's fine."

"She was asking about you, I didn't get a chance to ask why. What's going on?" Scott goes over to sit on the arm of the couch.

"I think Lydia is seeing someone. " He says stoically, wringing his hands.

"Like someone other than you?" Scott questions, slightly confused.

"Yes, like she's cheating on me. Like sleeping with someone other than me."

"Lydia? Seriously? Are we talking about the same Lydia here?"

"I ran into Erica earlier." Stiles look up at Scott out of the corner of his eyes.

Scott throws his head back to look at the ceiling "Oh lord. I'm sure I don't even need to hear the rest" he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said that she seen Lydia with a friend of hers at the bistro. Some Jordan Parrish douche bag. Also one of Lydia's exes"

Scott returns his gaze to his friend."Well did you at least let her explain?"

"No man. I was to furious." Stiles looks back at Scott like what he did was justified.

"Kaaaay, well two mistakes I can already spot. One. You listened to Erica she's a twit., she wants your D so bad I wouldn't put it past her to make it up." He hold up his index finger "And two. You didn't even let Lydia explain herself. Even if she was with this guy they weren't doing anything wrong" hes smacks Stiles shoulder his two extended fingers.

Stiles rubs both palms over his face "It's her ex Scott."

"Okay well. You should still talk to her, you guys just moved in together 3 months ago. You can't just let a stupid fight break you up. Especially without all the facts, Erica facts to boot"

"Are you suggesting I go home?"

"Yeah dude. But she's gunna be really fucking mad though. So I dunno watch out of flying plates when you walk in"  
 

* * *

  
He drove around until sun down to clear his head but the whole drive back to the apartment Stiles was sweating. He wasn't sure what to believe. Why would Erica straight up lie to his face like that, she can be ruthless but was she that jealous of Lydia that she would make something like this up, out of nowhere. 

When he finally parks the jeep he sits for a few minutes trying to categorize his thoughts. Lydia is so important to him, he's happy for the first time in the long time, but how can he be with someone that gave him such a hard time for the very thing she's doing to him, If she did it to him. He gathers up his courage and heads into the building. Finally arriving at their front door. He closes his eyes and take a deep breath before he opens the door.

He almost didn't notice the suitcase in the living room until he tripped over it. He rubs his hand over his face. 'Fuck, is she leaving?'

He walks into their bedroom and he hears faint crying from the ensuite bathroom.

He taps lightly on the door "Lydia?"

"What?"

"Can you come out here so we can talk about this"

"Oh now you want to talk. Fuck you."

"You don't have to leave. I forgive you."

He hears Lydia stand up abruptly, She whips open the door. Tears stained her face. "Oh fucking thank god you forgive me. Forgive me for what Stiles? Forgive me for something I didn't do?"

"I.. Uh ...I

"Allison told me that Scott said that the little bird in your ear was Erica Reyes, not like it was a big surprise."

"What was I suppose to think Lydia?"

"Uh! That's she's an idiot? and I'm your girlfriend? a million other reasons to not believe her! You can't come here, make those accusations and then leave without letting me defend myself, and of all the people you choose to believe you would believe her?"

"She has no reason to lie"

"Ha! that's rich. Are you fucking kidding me Stiles? She wants you so badly she would make up any lie to break us up. Well she may just get her wish if you believed her over trusting me. I seen her at the bistro today, WHILE I WAS WITH ALLISON! I should have known it was her. I'm going to Allison's for the night. Don't call me" she heads for the door but turns around to add one more point . "And you know wanna know something Stiles" she walks back over to Stiles and looks up to him with tears in her eyes, poking a finger to his chest. "I've been talking to your dad for the past week because we were planning a trip for you, me, Scott and Allison to go to Beacon Hills so I can finally meet him. So much for that huh!" She turns back around and slams the door. At that very moment he realizes he was stupid to even entertain the idea that she would do that to him, she wanted to meet his dad.

"Fuck Lydia I'm sorry. Shit." He follows her out the door taking the elevator so he can meet her at the bottom of the stairs. She's just leaving the lobby when he gets out of the elevator. He catches up to her before she heads to the parking lot. They are standing just outside the doors when it starts to rain. He grabs her arm to turn her around. Anger filling her eyes when she looks back to him. "Lydia I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I was stupid. I seen red. I know you wouldn't ever do that to me. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking." he pleads.

She starts crying again and she no longer has anger in her eyes. Just pain and betrayal. "Stiles. I've never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else, You were the only man I have ever said "I love you" too. I didn't even tell my dad when he was around. And this is how I'm paid back. I'm sorry, but I cant do this if you can't trust me." She pulls her arm away and walks to her car. "Lydia please. Baby don't leave." Her car screeches out of the parking lot.

"Fuuuuuuck" he runs over to his jeep and hops in, pulling out of the parking lot to follow Lydia.  
 

* * *

  
It's raining so hard, his wind shield wipers can barley keep up. Between the dark and the rain he can hardly see Lydia's rear lights. He finally makes it behind her at the red light. He can see her looking at him through her rear view mirror.  
-  
The light turns green and they start through the intersection. She knew that he was going to follow her. It was inevitable. It doesn't matter what the two of them go through, doesn't matter how angry or upset they get. They will always always find their way back to each other, they are tethered. She knew that, and in a way she wanted him to follow her. To stop her in the rain and fight her till they both realized they are to stupidly in love with each other to let something so small infect this beautifully complicated relationship they have created. She was so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't noticed notice the SUV that barley missed her back bumper, but she definitely noticed that same SUV slamming into the side of the vehicle behind her.

Stiles jeep.

She instantly slams on her brakes and throws her car into park.

She must have been in shock because she didn't even realize that she had dialed 911 and Scott somehow telling both her exact location. She was so disoriented that she didn't see the young women in the SUV get out and yell "OH MY GOD I didn't even see the light turn red." She had tunnel vision she just needed to get to Stiles.  
She stumbles over to the flipped over jeep in the middle of the road. "Oh my god. Please please be okay." When she finally gets to him she kneels down and looks for his pulse, it's there but faintly. "Oh thank god". She closes her eyes in relief. She carefully grabs his hand and bends down to place her forehead to his. "Stiles. I'm so sorry. Please just open your eyes. Show me your eyes baby. You have to stay with me. You have to stay with me because if you don't I'm going to go out of my fucking my mind. I can't do this without you, I cant live with out you. Stiles please!" She sits up to better assess him , she slowly runs a hand over his forehead to push his hair back. His pulse was quickly fading. Panic started to engulf Lydia, shes suddenly gasping for air, all the oxygen had somehow avoided her because she can't catch her breath. "Baby please" she blubbers out. She feels strong arms pull her up under the armpits. Scott and Allison thank god. Paramedics and firemen flood in to pull his body out of the wreckage and get him on the stretcher. She runs after them as they rush him to the ambulance. "Are you this mans wife?" the assisting paramedic shouts over all the commotion and pounding rain "No, but I'm his girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry ma'am only immediate family can come in the ambulance, you can follow behind us" she grabs at the paramedics arms. "No please, I can't leave him. This is all my fault, he can't die. Stiles! Just open your eyes" shes yelling over the paramedics shoulder, where they are closing the doors of the ambulance "Please you can't die" Allison pulls her back into a hug.

"We will try our best ma'am. Stay strong for him. Okay." she turns her face into Allison's chest where she continues to sob, she feels like her whole world was shattering around her.  
    
Scott gets Lydia into the back of his car along with Allison. "Lydia he's going to be okay." Lydia is shaking violently, and she can't breath. She sobs and gasps for air. "Okay Lyds. Shh shh. Just breath", she feels like shes gunna be sick and she can't breath, she feels useless and all she can do is panic.  
" I.. I.. Can't." She barley gets out, she's hyperventilating. If she could just remember how to get air back to her lungs she could think straight, but she continues to shake and dry heave and gasp, and gasp, and gasp. Finally she manages to find the oxygen she needed to calm her breathing. Allison rubs her back as the panic attack subsides. Lydia finally collapsing into Allisons body. "This .. This. It's all my fault" she mumbles in between sobs.

"Lydia. This is not your fault. Okay that stupid teenager was on her phone; she wasn't paying attention."

"If he wasn't following me it wouldn't have happened, I should have stayed at the apartment with him and talked it out, why do I always have to be so fucking stubborn". She's talking so fast that if Allison wasn't her best friend she wouldn't have caught a thing she said. The car finally stops in the hospital parking lot. Scott turns around to face Lydia. "Lydia, this isn't your fault at all."

"He thought I hated him, and then I left. A..aa..and then he followed me and now he might die. That can't be my last memory of him." She crying into Allison's jacket gripped so tightly her knuckles turn white.

"He knows you love him Lyds. You would have done that same thing. You would have followed him too. He's going to be okay. Lyds. Okay. You just have to be strong and keep it together for him". Scott says half trying to convince himself, he rubs circles into her knee. "Come on let's go in".

Allison helps her out of the car and into the emergency room. Allison hands Lydia off to Scott and walks up to the nurses behind the desk. "Hello. Can you tell us where Stiles Stilinski would be"

The older lady behind the desk types a few things into her computer. "Stilinski... Stilinski" she drags her finger down the computer screen "ah. Well we have a Stilinski but not a Stiles." Allison looks confused "Which do you have"  
"Hmm I'll just show you I can't pronounce it" Scott and Lydia walk over to were Allison is.

Scott answers "Yup that's him"

"Okay. Well he was just brought through triage and then he was rushed into emergency surgery"

"Do you know roughly how long he will be in surgery" Allison says sweetly

"I'm sorry hunny, without knowing the extent of his injuries I wouldn't know, and unfortunately even if I did, I couldn't divulge that information unless you were immediate family. But considering you are the ones that called and you are currently the only ones here for him at the moment; I'll be sure to page you when he's moved into a post surgery room."

"Thank you. Just page Allison Argent or Scott McCall."

"Sure thing sweet heart. Uhm does that pretty little strawberry blonde over there need anything? She's awfully pale." Allison look over to were Scott has settled with Lydia.

"That's her boyfriend in there. She just needs to know he's okay."

"Well you can assure her that we have some of the best trauma surgeons in the country in this hospital"

"Thank you again. I'll be sure to tell her"

Allison walks over to sit next to Lydia, she starts rubbing small circles into her back. Lydia is bent over with her head in her hands still sobbing and shaking. Allison looks over at Scott who is staring ahead, not really looking at anything, he just looks lost. Allison would have to hold her two favorite people together while one of her best friends in possibly dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. well sorry for that.  
> I'm working on the end of the next chapter, I haven't settled on how I want to end it.  
> Not sure if I wanna make it more than 2 parts?  
> I kind of have an idea for where I wanna take it if I do. Or if I wanna make that into a different fic.(Still related to this series obv.)
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought :)


	2. Sustenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia walks up to the door and stares at the clipboard hung beside the door that reads 'Stilinski'. Tears fall down her cheek. She peers through the tiny window in the door. She can barley see the top of his head. She notices the ECG and EEG surrounding him. She places a hand on the window and whispers "I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a medical professional so yenno maybe some of this doesn't make sense.  
> 

It's now 12:00 am and It's been 5 hours since they arrived. Scott left to grab something to eat and to get a change of clothes for Lydia, her dress now soaked, stained with dirt and blood. When he returns she goes to the bathroom to change. Just as she pulls her leggings on she hears "Allison Argent, Scott McCall. Please report to the front check in"  
She quickly pulls on Stiles' lacrosse sweater and rushes out of the bathroom. Allison and Scott are both talking to the nurse. Scott comes over to take her hand. "Come on, he just got out of surgery. We can't go in yet but we can wait outside his room" the three of them walk down the long clinical antiseptic smelling corridors. Walking past people in wheelchairs and stretchers; family members crying with misery or relief. This section of the hospital is so depressing, hard to imagine that just a few floors up is where babies are brought into the world.  
They make it to where his room is located. Lydia walks up to the door and stares at the clipboard hung beside the door that reads _'Stilinski'_. Tears fall down her cheek. She peers through the tiny window in the door. She can barley see the top of his head. She notices the ECG and IV bags surrounding him. She places a hand on the window and whispers "I'm so sorry." Allison comes behind her and takes her hand guiding her back to sit. "Has anymore called his father?"  
"Uh yeah. The hospital did when he arrived, than he called me. He's getting the earliest flight out that he can, it's about a 5 and half hour flight, plus taxi. I said I would pick him up, but he insisted on me staying in case he wakes" Scott replies almost robotically, starring at his hands.  
Lydia starts to sob for what feels like the millionth time today "This was not how I was suppose to meet him, with his son in the hospital"  
Allison pulls Lydia into her chest "I know hunny. I know."

* * *

  
 It's almost 6:30 am when Sheriff Stilinski makes it to the hospital.  
Scott runs up to him and pulls him into a huge hug. Lydia follows slowly behind, feeling guilty but also has this need to comfort him. When Scott pulls away the Sheriff immediately pulls Lydia into him. "You must be Lydia. Stiles never stops talking about your hair and how much his mother would love it" she pulls away to give him a tight watery smile. "I'm really sorry"  
"Hey hey Lydia please don't blame yourself, do not apologize. Just be strong and he will pull through" He pulls her back in, they stand there together for what felt like an eternity. She feels more comforted in his embrace than she ever felt with her own father.

They're broken apart by the sound of a very loud "Beep... Beep.... Eeeeeeeeee". Lydia hating herself this very moment for being the genius that she is, she knows that sound. An ECG flatlining. All of a sudden there are doctors and nurses rushing into Stiles' room. It's a good thing that both the Sheriff and Scott were there because her knees couldn't take the pressure of her body any longer, she collapses. She couldn't even gasp this time. She couldn't do anything but stare at the door that's separating her and the only man she's ever loved. And he's dying, he's dying and she can't do anything, he's dying and its her fault. He's dying! Stiles is dying! No!  
She didn't even realize Allison talking to her. She lunges for the door and peers though the tiny window. She couldn't believe her eyes, she could have swore her brain was short circuiting. She witnesses as the doctor yells "clear" the paddles of the defibrillator pressing to Stiles chest, jolting him up. One more time. Two more times. Eyes wide with horror. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be near him. "STILES!" She yells. Tears are now flooding her face. "STILES". She bangs on the door. She's not even aware she's doing it. She's completely blanked out at his moment. Allison and Scott are pulling her away from the door before she gets escorted out. Sheriff is some how calmly talking to security explaining the situation. When Allison gets her to sit back down she's borderline catatonic. She just stares forward blinking, one single tear falls but other than that her face is completely blank. Allison desperately tries to get her to snap out of it. She calls over a nurse. The nurse accesses Lydia telling Allison that she's in shock. Not life threatening, thank god. The nurse comes back with a cool cloth and puts it in the back of Lydia's neck. Finally she comes too, coughing and gasping for air. Luckily the nurse had brought over a bucket just incase because Lydia starts to throw up. Allison rubbing her back to calm her down. _'This has to be a god damn nightmare'_. There is no pain that Lydia's ever experienced that's worse than her broken heart at this moment.  
She notices the doctor slip out of the room and go directly to the Sheriff and Scott. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but both the Sheriff and Scott close their eyes in what she hopes is relief. The doctor gives them a tight smile before excusing himself. Scott throws himself around the Sheriff. Lydia tries to stand up but still can't keep herself up. They both seem to take notice and come to her. For some reason the words won't come out. Whether it's because she's still in shock or she doesn't want any bad news; she doesn't ask, she just stares at them blinking. "They have him stabilized, He's gonna be okay." She lets out a deep breath, staring at the door again her lip quivers letting out a sob before collapsing into Allison.  
 

* * *

  
Another 2 and half hours go by; **9:06 am** Allison reads the digital clock on the wall, they have been here for 14 straight hours. Sherriff was able to go in to see Stiles an hour ago, he tried to convince the doctor to let Lydia come in with him, but unfortunately he couldn't allow it because she wasn't immediate family. Scott went to go find coffee. Lydia finally falling asleep on Allisons shoulder.  
Allison sees a nurse check his clip board and slip into Stiles' room. Scott returns coffees in hand, handing Allison her and Lydia's coffees. She whispers "A nurse just went into the room"

Lydia stirs at the smell of coffee."Anything yet" she rubs the sleep from her eyes and yanks on her neck, sore from the awkward position.  
"Ally said a nurse just popped in" Scott answers.  
"I should probably call my mum again" just as Scott is about to get up the nurse comes out.  
The young nurse; name tag reading _'Hayden'_ walks up to the three of them, Sheriff slipping out behind her. "So you can go in to see him, he is on a lot of pain killers and is really groggy but the surgery was successful aside from his heart rate abruptly plummeting, due to the amount of blood he had lost last night; Thankfully we caught it before any damage could be done but unfortunately he does need a blood transfusion which can take a few hours. Despite all that he's very lucky, he has a couple broken ribs, a fractured wrist, some internal bleeding and he also had quite a blow to the head so we are watching for any swelling of the brain, but it could have been much much worse. Don't be alarmed when you see him, he does have an IV for the transfusion in his right arm, so be sure he doesn't move his arm around, a morphine drip when the pain becomes unbearable; which it will, and he has an oxygen mask near by if he's feeling out of breath."  
They all got up to go in before the nurse stopped them "it's probably best for now to only have one of you go in at a time." Lydia insists on Scott going in first. The Sheriff hadn't said anything when he got out, which worried her. She just keeps reminding herself that the nurse assured them that he was okay. That being said this is his son and he's probably still worried. She decides to leave him be for the time being.

* * *

 

Lydia's knee had been bouncing non stop since Scott went into Stiles' room. It seemed like forever since he went in, he was wiping tears from his eyes. Lydia must have looked worried because he assured her he's okay and "these are happy tears."  
Lydia stands up and all of a sudden becomes extremely dizzy, knees still struggling to keep her standing. What if he's mad. What if he blames her. What if he hates her after this. Allison grabs her hand from her seat and gives a small squeeze.

"Go see him, he was asking about you, he wanted to know if you were okay." Scott smiles, squeezing her other hand. That gave her enough momentum to open the door. She turns around right away to click the door shut quietly. When she turns around she's shocked by the state of him. He has bruises starting under his eyes, stitches in his forehead, IVs and medical equipment surrounding him. Her hands fly up to her mouth and she closes her eyes as tears spill out, she's the genius what was she expecting? But she's not thinking rationally, she never does with Stiles. She couldn't move until she heard his scratchy voice "Lydia? Lyds is that you over there?" He squints his eyes to get a better look "I can't see, these meds are making me see double. Don't get me wrong I'm totally okay with two Lydia's"  
She sobs out a "yeah", she can hardly see him through the tears in her eyes.  
"Well come here" she takes a moment before she makes her way over to him  
He immediately grabs her hand when she gets to his bed. He looks up at her,"Oh Lyds please don't cry. I'm sorry"  
"Why are you apologizing? I need to apologize. If I wasn't so stubborn you wouldn't have followed me. This wouldn't have happened"  
He scrunches his brow at her "Lydia! This isn't your fault. Okay please don't think that; It'll break my heart, I don't want you to live with any guilt."  
"This could have been so much worse Stiles. You could have been killed. I couldn't deal with that."  
"I know babe. But I didn't. I'm fine. I worked far to hard to get you to fall for me, you can't get rid of me that quickly." She sobs out a small laugh. She looks down at him tears threatening her eyes again.  
Stiles raises his hand to wipe a tear off her cheek. "Come here" he moves over to make space and pants the bed.  
"You want me to get in the bed?"  
"Yeah. I mean you're probably not allowed, but I know your into that" he winks at her. Yup he's going to be fine, if she wasn't so overwhelmed she would have rolled her eyes.  
She isn't about to reject him right now, and she desperately needs to wrap her arms around him. So she gently climbs into the bed under the blankets and shifts so she's between his body and left his arm, careful not to obstruct anything. She clings to him like a life line, and in a way he was her life line, they were tethered. She feels him wince from her embrace but than relaxes and takes in a shaky breath. She looks up at him worried.  
"Are you okay?" He says down to her, raising his right hand to brush hair off her face. She responds by gently pushing his hand back down and giving him a stern look like _'you know not to move your arm, idiot'_.  
"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?." She replies.  
He looks from her eyes to her lips then licks his bottom lip. "Huh?" he says distractedly.  
"I know that look Stiles. Don't give me that look, not right now" she cocks an eyebrow.  
"Come ooon." He pouts.  
"No way! There are to many things to dodge, plus you're in to much pain, did you forget you were just in a life threatening car accident?" She gives him a stern glare.  
"What pain? What are you talking about? I'm so high right now I barley feel anything, plus I bumped my head I think I may have forgotten" he gives her a cheeky smirk.  
"You winced when I gave you a hug."  
"Would be so worth it though, sneaky hospital sex." He smirks at her. Now she rolls her eyes. "You can at least kiss me"  
She smiles at him and moves up propping herself on her right hip just enough so she can place one hand on his chest and one hand on the back of his neck, she gives him a watery smile than leans down to kiss him. Stiles deepens the kiss pulling her left leg on to his lap while her other is stretched along side his, because come on its Stiles; Even on what could have easily been his death bed he wants to get some. She can feel him harden under her leg, she responds with a small whimper into his mouth, "Thank god that still works, I was kinda worried" he whispers into her mouth. The hand on his chest snaking down under the blanket and down toward his belly button, she probably wouldn't have done it if she was in here right mind, but she was so close to loosing him all she wants is to touch every part of him to be closer. He smiles into her mouth "I told you you were into it." Okay and yeah Stiles' right, she has a weird thing with being caught. They get broken up by the sound of the monitor beside his bed freaking out because his heart rate jumped to quickly.  
"Oh shit." Lydia climbs off the bed just in time for Hayden to come in.  
"Everything okay in here?" The nurse ask Stiles as she checks all his IVs and bandages.  
"Uh yeah. Just got a little excited to see my girlfriend" trying to conceal the obvious tent that had been created. The nurse gives them both a "mmhm" before she winks at Lydia. "Just be careful, the beds can hold the weight of two people. But it's probably best if Stiles doesn't move around to much." She leaves the room.  
They both look at each other and laugh.

* * *

 

Eventually everyone was able to come in and see Stiles. He was in good spirits besides the pain. He did have some bad days. Especially when his dad had to return to Beacon Hills. Lydia gave him big hug and made a promise to visit as soon as Stiles is back to his old self. Lydia was there day in and day out. Most days either leaving work early or bringing her work with her to the hospital. Her boss was more than accommodating.  
Allison and Lydia were both sitting in the chairs beside his bed one day chatting with him about what they were going to do once he's out of the hospital "You know I want to marry you one day Red." It came completely out of nowhere, Lydia looks over at Allison. Lydia stands up and walks over to his bedside "Okay, I think you've had enough morphine".

He smiles up at her and grabs her hand and weaves their fingers together "Lydia, I may be high as a kite right now. But I'm serious."  
"One day. But let's get you out of here first. I'm not getting married in a hospital". She leans down to kiss his forehead.  
"Mmm Kay". He passes out with a smile on his face.  
"You haven't told him that you don't believe marriage?" Allison asks quietly and Lydia comes back over to sit.  
"No, but I don't know. I think after this accident I've changed my mind, if god for bid this were to happen again to either of us, I can't wait on the side lines. Being his immediate family was important that night, not being able to go in the ambulance with him, not being able to give me more information, not being able to see him after I thought I was going to loose him for the second time that night; all because I am _just_ his girlfriend. The thought of ever being with out him terrifies me. I mean I can be on my own, I can take care of myself; but if I have the choice I'm with him all the way"  
"So I actually do get to be a maid of honor, no more joking. Lyds don't mess with me now" A dimply smile creeping up Allison's face. Lydia shakes her head and laughs "One day."

* * *

 

A couple months pass in the hospital and with help from physiotherapy he's finally able to go home. He's not quite 100% but he's well enough to walk out of the hospital on his own and do the rest of his recovering from the comfort of his own home. It's late when he's eventually discharged from the hospital, and it's dark on there way back to the apartment. Lydia struggles to get the image of the accident out of her head, she shakes it out of her mind. Just as Lydia puts the car into park the rain starts coming down. "Typical" she rests her head on the headrest and looks over at Stiles who is starting back at her. Than he gets out of the car walks over to her side and opens the door, stretching out his hand. "Nooo! Let's stay in the car till the rain dies down" she pouts.  
Than he yanks her out of the car, pulls her into a hug. "This is how that night should have ended" he leans down to place kiss on her lips than rests his forehead to hers. "How do you know this is how it was suppose to end ?" she smiles up at him.  
"I may be a guy. But I pay attention. You get all weepy anytime there's a passionate after fight make out kissing in the rain scene in a movie, and you have made me watch the notebook like half a billion times."  
She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down. Moving there lips together. It's been way to long. When they finally break apart they're drenched head to toe. She grabs his face with both hands. "Don't you ever do that to me again, I don't know what I would do with myself if something worse had happened to you"  
He smiles down to her and she looks back up to him with her big green worry filled eyes. "Please stop looking at me like I'm about to spontaneously combust"  
"I'm sorry Stiles, I'm sorry that Im worried. That was a close call" she fights back tears. He's determine to change the look in her eyes to something more devious. He misses the way she looked at him like she was going to pounce on him at any moment. Right now she thinks he's too delicate, but he's not. He's a man who has needs and she has needs. Needs that haven't been filled in months, and oh boy had he tried.  
Hospital beds and the smell of antiseptic turned out to not be Lydia's thing even with the risk of getting caught. Also it turns out doctors don't know how to knock before they enter.  
He looks from her eyes to her pouted bottom lip "Lyds you really have to stop looking at me like I'm gunna break" his eyes returning to hers. He realizes they have changed from worry to menacing.  
"I don't think you will break" she sucks in her bottom lip dragging it through her teeth before releasing it.  
"Prove it"  
Suddenly he's being pushed against the drivers side of the car. It did kind of hurt but he really doesn't care at the moment.  
He goes straight for her neck. She lols her head back "I never thought you weren't strong Stiles" she breaths. "I just don't want to loose you" she can barley get out the last word because he's kissing her collar bone and her neck and under her ear just like she missed.  
"You won't baby, I'm here. I want you so badly right now"  
"I need you Stiles. I missed you so much". She takes him by the hand and they run into their building.  
When they get in the elevator (I know shocker she's in the elevator, she must be out of it) there is an older couple in there. Of course. They stand on opposite sides, staring at each other. Chests heaving. There's that predatory look in her eyes that he missed. So he smirks back at her, arching a eye brow than licks his bottom lip before pulling it in to his mouth. The doors of the elevator open to the floor just below theirs and the older couple walk out "You kids have a good night"  
"You too" they both answer in unison without taking their eyes off each other. The doors close and just as they are about to lunge for one another Stiles winces instinctively grabbing for his ribs. Worry washes over Lydia's face once more. Stiles walks to her "No don't do that I'm fine"  
Stiles wants to kick himself in the head because now she's too worried to think of anything else. She takes him by the hand and heads out of the elevator to their front door and digs the keys out of her purse.  
Tears pooling in her keys she can barley see what she's doing "Lydia." She ignores him because she doesn't want him to see her crying _again_. She gets them into the apartment, she doesn't turn to face him till they're in the living room. "This was the last place I really saw you before the accident, I was gonna leave you."  
He approaches her carefully. Tilting her chin up when he reaches her "Yes but I'm standing here now. In front of you, almost perfectly healthy, and neither of us are going anywhere."  
"I knew you shouldn't have been discharged early"  
"Please I couldn't stay there another minute."  
Barley keeping her tears at bay she walks into the bedroom to collect herself. Stiles of course follows. She's standing in front of the bed, shoulders shaking from sobbing.  
"Lyds, please stop crying." He walks up behind her. He pushes her wet hair off her shoulder, pulling the sleeve of the soak dress down and kisses the now exposed skin. She turns to face him, tears still in her eyes. She tugs at hem of his thermal shirt before pulling it over his head. He removes his sweat pants and boxers without breaking eye contact. It wasn't like their usual fast paced electricity fueled lust. It was slow, precise and purposeful. Two people that could have easily lost everything. He bends slightly to grab the hem of her dress pulling it up her body and over her head. He's surprised that she's already naked under her dress. She had gone home to shower when she got the call that saying Stiles could be taken home. She just threw on whatever her hand landed on and left.  
He raises his eyebrows at her.  
"I was in a rush"  
"I'm not complaining"  
She steps around him, he follows her movements so he stays facing her, he's now standing with the backs of his knees to the bed. She gently pushes him to lay down. He shimmies himself to rest his head on the pillows, and omg he missed this bed, he could have fallen asleep right there if Lydia wasn't crawling up him. She settles herself on his lap and rolls her hips on him, making him groan. That could have done it right there because it's been forever since he's had any contact like that.  
She plants her hands on his chest to steady herself because she's shaking. Stiles rubs his hands up and down her side body. "Hey. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay" he whispers to her with a look of admiration in his eyes.  
She takes a deep breath. "I know." she leans down and pecks him on the lips before adjusting herself on him.

"Oh shit Lyds" he breaths out, she whimpers at the sensation of her sliding down him. It had been so long for both of them, it felt like the first time. She keeps a slow and steady pace not taking her mouth of his, she leans back to sit on him, moving her hips slowly on his. He sits up right slowly and he wraps his arms around her. Moving with her still steady pace, he buries his face in her neck and inhales her scent because he missed it so much. She shuts her eyes "I love you Stiles, so much" she lols her head back and looks up at the ceiling, tangling her hair in her hands to move it up and out of the way for him. Arms still wrapped around her tiny body, kissing up her chest and neck. "Mmm I love you too" He looks up to her, she looks so fucking breathtaking. "Marry me Lydia". 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah, I'm gonna make a part three :) whoop.  
> Unfortunately I haven't started it yet, I'm not sure how to go about it, but usually when I get started with an idea I can usually get it out pretty quick. Its the editing that takes me a bit. I'm a tad of a perfectionist, and every time I reread my work I always end up finding a mistake.  
> Anyways, I don't want to make it too fluffy. Not that I want all the tragedy, but I think it would be unrealistic if everything went back to normal right away. 
> 
> Sorry I rambled. Anywhooby, I hope you liked this chapter :D Stiles didn't die YAY.


	3. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it on the plane and in the air without a hitch. Well mostly without a hitch, turns out Stiles hates flying. Scott turns around and scowls at Stiles. "Would you stop kicking my seat. My head keeps bouncing off the the head rest."  
> "Shit. Sorry dude. Nervous habit."  
> Lydia leans over. "Are you okay? Do you wanna switch seats? Maybe looking at the clouds will help"  
> "Nope. Nope. Most certainly not. I'm good here. Clinging for dear life to my arm rests." Stiles has a white knuckle grip on said arm rests.
> 
> -  
> They fly back home to Beacon Hills for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite so far :)  
> Also, I mention his jeep near the end. Lets just assume they bought him a new one.

What?" Lydia jerks her head back down to look at Stiles.  
Stiles couldn't quite read the look on her face, she isn't angry; At least he hopes she's not.  
Definitely surprised. "I asked you to marry me."  
"You're joking right? Like you are literally inside me right now, we are in the middle of having sex and you are asking me to marry you?" she laughs at the bizarreness of the situation. She says that but she hasn't gotten off his lap yet, shes not that put off.  
"Well, considering our circumstances, now is as good a time as ever". He looks up at her with a goofy grin.  
She just blinks at him in confusion. "I'm not answering that question"  
"But you aren't saying no?"  
"I'm not saying anything."  
"Do you not want to marry me Martin?"  
"What I want is for you to get me off." She moves her hips back and forth slowly. Stiles' eyes roll back inside his head.  
"Yy..yaa. Ya I can certainly do that for you" he says breathily. He manages to flip them so she's on her back. He stares wildly down at the strawberry blonde. "How about after? Will you marry me after?" He teasingly slides slowly in and out.  
Lydia arching her back, fluttering her eyes shut. Still manages to sarcastically get out "I guess that depends on how good it is" she smiles eyes still closed.  
"Challenge accepted." He whispers into her neck.

* * *

"Kay. So let me get this straight. He asked you to marry him. During sex?" Allison passes Lydia a glass of wine before getting comfortable on the couch.  
Lydia takes a sip and looks at Allison over the glass. "Yup. Yup he did."  
"Wow. You must be amazing in the sack." Lydia gives her a nonchalant smirk and shrugs. "Did he mean it?"Allison continues.   
"I'm not sure. He kinda dropped it once we proceeded"  
Allison laughs out loud "You continued after that ?"  
"Well yeah, and many many times after that, and Ally oh my god." She rolls her eyes in the back of her head for emphasis. "It's been amazing. Like the past three days since he's been home I can get enough of him" she looks over at her bedroom door. "As long as hes feeling up to it, we are doing it."  
"Clearly. Scott and I have barley been able to get a hold of you two. Scott was surprised he got a hold of Stiles yesterday after his run."  
"Stiles didn't go for a run yesterday. We didn't even leave the house, we barley left the bedroom" she looks at Allison confused.  
"Oh gross. You guys must have just had sex."  
Lydia ignores Allison "It's literally the only thing I can think of of lately, and you know I don't use literally unless I mean it." Lydia is completely zoned out at this moment. "I'm even thinking about it right now" she looks back over at Allison finally snapping back to reality giving her a bright smile.  
"Well, as weird as that is that you are thinking about having sex with your boyfriend whilst talking to me. I'm glad everything is settling down."  
"Yeah. I'm happy" She smiles at her glass. "Anyways, We totally got off topic. Sorry. Brain is somewhere else these days" Lydia smirks at her friend.  
Allison rolls her eyes "So anyways like I was saying, I've bought Me and Scott's plane tickets. I think it would be easiest if Stiles drops off your things the night before, then when we pick you guys up we won't have to worry about loading the luggage at 6 in the morning, Scott said Stiles isn't much of a morning person and he won't wanna do anything "  
"I can think of a few things he will wanna do" Lydia sneaks in, Allison rolls her eyes. Lydia quickly changes the topic. "Are you nervous to meet Scotts mum?" Lydia questions.  
"hmm not really, what I've heard from the boys and even the Sheriff; she's amazing and apparently already loves the both of us." Allison smiles into her glass.  
"Wow. I can't believe we'll be in California in 3 days. I'm so ready for some warm weather, and I think it will be nice to see Stiles dad under better circumstances"  
Just as Allison is getting up to go to the kitchen, Stiles barges through the door. Boy can never just enter a room like a normal human. Might as well nickname him Kramer.  
"Oh hey Ally" He greets the brunette but his eyes land on the strawberry blonde.  
Lydia gives him a hungry look.  
"Aaand that's my cue to leave " Allison announces.  
Stiles already has Lydia thrown over his shoulder heading to the bed room when Lydia hollers back "You can show yourself out yeah? Love you"  
She rolls her eyes as she reaches the front door. "Love you too perv." She hears the bedroom door slam and Lydia giggling.  
"Oh boy" she says under her breath as she leaves.

* * *

The night before the flight as planned Stiles is over at Scott and Allison's loading the SUV.  
"Dude. I don't know what has gotten into Lydia lately but I think she's in heat or something" Stiles lifts Lydia's pink luggage bag into the back.  
"Is this a bad thing? Are we complaining?"  
"Oh hell no. It's been awesome. What I'm getting at is we have always had a healthy sex life, but holy shit, it's like crazy porno sex. I'm a young strapping lad, but I don't have the stamina all the time. It's good I'm mostly feeling better. She's a freak. "  
"Well, if its a problem then tell her no." Scott tries to keep from laughing.  
"Yea right. You don't say no to Lydia Martin, plus I don't say no to sex. Are you even listening to me, crazy porno sex, its awesome."  
"Dude you are totally contradicting yourself.. and it probably has to do with the fact that you almost died and she was deprived of little Stiles for so long." Scott goes over what he just said in his head "Wow. I can't believe I just said that" He gets a disgusted look on his face.  
"Yeah, but if she keeps it up. I don't know how it's gunna work when we get to my dads house"  
"What do you mean"  
"You know my dad. He will insist that we stay in separate rooms. He's always been old school like that."  
"Hmm yes. I can see the predicament." They both nod at each other for a moment, Stiles already thinking of ways to sneak her into his room.  
"Hey. Have you guys talked about the whole mid way thru coital proposal?"  
"No man. I haven't had the chance. Maybe I'll bring it up this week while we are home"  
"Yeah, good luck with that"  
They toast their freshly opened beers together. For a job well done.  
"It shall be an interesting week" Stiles says before taking a long swig.

* * *

They make it on the plane and in the air without a hitch. Well mostly without a hitch, turns out Stiles hates flying. Scott turns around and scowls at Stiles. "Would you stop kicking my seat. My head keeps bouncing off the the head rest."  
"Shit. Sorry dude. Nervous habit."  
Lydia leans over. "Are you okay? Do you wanna switch seats? Maybe looking at the clouds will help."  
"Nope. Nope. Most certainly not. I'm good here. Clinging for dear life to my seat." Stiles has a white knuckle grip on the arm rests.  
Scott leans over the back of his seat and Allison follows suit. They both look like kids sitting like that. Lydia has to laugh.  
"This is why I usually make a few of my famous brownies before we fly. I didn't get the chance last night." Scott winks at Allison.  
"Would have been very helpful right now" Stiles clenches his jaw.  
Allison arches an eyebrow at Scott "Brownies?"  
"Allison remember I told you about that time Stiles made me eat pot brownies.." Lydia glares between Scott and Stiles.  
"I didn't make you eat them" Stiles huffs.  
"Scott made them?" Allison questions. Staring wide eyed at her boyfriend. A big smile creeps up her face."Why haven't you made me any"  
"I didn't think you would want them" surpised at her inquistion  
"Allison is full of surprises. When we were in college she came back to the dorm once high as a kite and convinced me that I should smoke a joint before my exam the next morning." Lydia recalls  
"You still aced the test, and you had a good nights sleep" Allison say triumphantly, as they both turn and sit back in their seats.  
Lydia looks over at Stiles, he's still white as a ghost. She has a hunch how she can help distract him, at least for a bit. She leans into his ear really close, lips brushing it. Just that act alone seemed to relax him. "Yenno, I've always wanted to join the mile high club" she takes the lobe of his ear into her front teeth.  
He looks over at Lydia and raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. I've heard good things about that club"  
Lydia gets up from her seat, "Make sure no one sees you follow me" strategically straddling him while she makes her way to the aisle. They both look down at his lap. He looks up at Lydia and gives her an embarrassed smirk. He watches as Lydia waltzes to the bathroom at the front of the plane. He makes sure the stewardesses was occupied before getting up, making sure to adjust himself first. Scott gives him a knowing look and Allison's trying to hold back a laugh.  
Stiles looks around before he quickly knocks. "Lyds"  
The door whips open, Lydia grabs him by the collar and pulls him in, locking the door behind him.  
"I didn't think you were gonna actually come." She says as she hungrily kisses his neck.  
"I didn't have much of a choice, I wasn't going to go the rest of the fight on the brink of a panic attack and have a raging hard on"  
Lydia props herself on the tiny counter. "Yeah yeah whatever. Less talky more fucky." She pulls his shirt over his head.  
"What has gotten into you" his hands finding their way under her shirt.  
"You. Hopefully. If you hurry up" he pulls his sweat pants down. She lifts her hips up to help him get her shorts down. He positions himself in front of her and she hooks one leg around his waist; the area is so small she could place her foot on the wall behind him, he grabs her other leg to rest on his forearm. He grabs her ass to bring her forward slowly on to him. She lets out a quite whimper.  
"Oh fuck Lyds. I need you to come on every flight with me" he rests his forehead on her shoulder. Moving together in their awkward position.  
"I'd love to come on everything flight with you" he can hear the snicker in her tone.

-  
Meanwhile Scott and Allison are chatting away when Allison's eyes go wide and she breaks into a fit of laughter. Their seats aren't far from the bathroom, so needless to say they can hear a lot of what goes on in the bathroom.  
"Oh my god. Lydia! If we can hear them, We can't be the only ones." Allison whispers.  
"Uh no. Uhm."  
Allison follows Scott's point of view. There's a young stewardess with a stern look on her face making a bee line for the washroom.  
"Oh shit shit shit." Scott closes his eyes letting a small laugh escape his lips.

-  
"Fuck Lyds. I'm gunna," Lydia throws a hand over his mouth.  
"shh shh, me too" she grips his shoulders. A couple seconds later they collapse into each other. He peppers small kisses up her chest and neck, then rests his head back on her shoulder to catch his breath.  
She responds by wrapping her arms and legs around him in a big hug and kisses his shoulder.

They are broken out of the euphoria by a loud rapid knock. "Ocupado" Lydia calls over Stiles shoulder.  
"Mam' there are other people on this plane that needs to use the rest room"  
"I'm sorry, uh plane rides make me sick"  
"Very funny. I seen your boyfriend follow you in there." Lydia smacks Stiles on the shoulder. He mouths 'sorry'. "I won't tell anyone else but you have to get out of there here before another flight attendant makes their rounds." The young stewardess whispers.  
A minute or so later the door opens and both Lydia and Stiles walk by her giving her a tight smile.  
Stiles was relaxed enough to fall asleep for the rest of the flight.

* * *

They finally arrive in California, once they make their way through baggage claim they see the Sheriff and Melissa McCall waiting for them.  
Scott lets go of Allison's hand and runs up to his mum pulling her into a big hug, Stiles following suit.  
After Stiles is finished giving his dad a hug him and Scott switch places. Melissa gives Stiles a hug before smacking him on the shoulder.  
"Ow what was that for." He rubs his shoulder.  
"Well A. for scaring me and your father half to death, and B. and this is for both of you boys.." she walks up to were Lydia and Allison are standing with the luggage. "You didn't mention how beautiful your girlfriends were" she pulls both Lydia and Allison into a group hug. "I'm so glad to have some more women here for a change". She takes a half step back to get a good look at them. She begins to talk to Allison about how cute her and Scott's babies will be. Lydia takes that as a cue to go a greet the Sheriff, were he is making conversation with his son and Scott.  
"Hey Mr. Stilinski" she gives him a big smile  
He pulls her into a hug "Lydia, so good to see you again."  
"You too, hope I look a little less crazy this time" she jokes as she pulls away.  
Stiles throws his arm around her shoulder "Just a little less" he pecks her on top of her head.  
"Stiles!" Both Melissa and the Sheriff say sternly.  
"Jokes jokes, can we get home now I'm starving and I've missed Mama McCalls cooking."  
"Oh you are coming over and I'm cooking for you am I?" she says as they make their way out of the airport.  
Stiles looks over at Melissa and gives her a cheeky smile.  
"Well you are lucky I was already planning on it" She says back narrowing her eyes.

* * *

"Wow, Ms. McCall is an amazing cook" Lydia says as she follows Stiles and the Sheriff through the front door of the Stilinski house hold.  
She immediately feels at home, she walks over to the wall that has a bunch of miss matched frames. "Stiles was such a cute baby, what happened" she looks over her shoulder at him with a big smile.  
He responds by flipping her the finger. She turns her attention back to the wall to a picture of a beautiful dark haired women with whiskey colored eyes. Stiles looks just like his mother.  
"So Lydia, you can either have Stiles bedroom or the guest bedroom." Sheriff says to her.  
She turns back around "Well ill take Stiles room" because duh why would she sleep without Stiles.  
Sheriff turns around to face Stiles again, his back to Lydia.  
"Then you will take the guest room"  
"Dad seriously, we are adults now. We can sleep in the same room"  
"You know the rules." Lydia catches on, getting a excited look in her eyes.  
"Its okay, I can take the guest room" Lydia is cocking an eyebrow at Stiles from over Sheriffs shoulder.  
Stiles cover his laugh with a cough, because he knows exactly what that look means. Shes not staying in the guest room all week.  
He thinks she would almost prefer it like this.  
"Yup definitely going to be an interesting week." He says to himself as her takes their things upstairs.

* * *

  
**STILES' SURPRISE DINNER**

_Group Message_

  
**Lydia**  
So the Sheriff confirmed that the Nemeton Steak House is a go for tomorrow evening.

 **Allison**  
Does he have any speculation ? I'll be surprised if he doesn't Scott is terrible at keeping secrets.  
**Scott**  
Hey thats not fair i can keep a secret

  
**Lydia**  
You give Christmas gifts 2 weeks early, keeping surprises a surprise isn't really your specialty McCall.

 **Isaac**  
Yeah she has a point, Sorry bro.  
**Scott**  
Okay, I thought this was group message for Stiles dinner, not to pick on me. Jeez ill keep it a secret, I just get excited to give gifts. No harm in that.  
**Derek**  
Can you guys shut up, i'm trying to work here.  
**Liam**  
Hey guys! :)  
**Liam**  
Can I bring my new girlfriend?  
**Liam**  
Shes cool i pormise  
**Liam**  
*promise  
**Isaac**  
mmm, you dont always have the best taste in women  
**Liam**  
you dont have the best taste in women  
**Malia**  
HEY!  
**Liam**  
Shit sorry Mal. :) not you. you great!  
**Malia**  
Officially revoking your wedding invite.  
**Derek**  
Lydia, can you just text me when to be there. I hate facebook I don't even know why I have this stupid app.

  
_Derek Hale left the group_

  
**Lydia**  
Yes, Liam you can bring your new girlfriend. She's probably lovely.

  
**Liam**  
ha suck it lahey  
**Allison**  
Can we stay on track everyone? We still have a ton of stuff to do!

  
**Lydia**  
Ally's right! Scott, Can you please manage to keep your mouth shut while you keep him busy tomorrow?

  
**Scott**  
OMG have some faith. I can keep a secret  
**Isaac**  
Hey Lydia, Congrats. I heard Stiles proposed to you.  
**Malia**  
Oh yeah! Congrats Lyds!! :)  
**Liam**  
ya! scotty told me stiles did it while you guys were doin it ; )

  
**Lydia**  
SCOTT MATTHEW MCCALL!

 **Scott**  
...  
**Scott**  
Fuck you Liam you little shit for brains, i told you that was a secret. She used my full name!

  
**Lydia**  
Pot calling the kettle black don't you think?

  
**Liam**  
Doesnt even matter she said no  
**Allison**  
She didnt say no, she didnt say anything.  
**Isaac**  
but she didnt say yes either. i think thats worse

  
**Lydia**  
No its not, I just didn't want.. I don't know what I wanted.  
He can do a better job than that for a proposal.

  
**Malia**  
Lydia you must be amazing in bed if he asked in the middle of sex ;)  
**Allison**  
HA! That's what I said!  
**Scott**  
Allison knows too i didn't tell her!

  
**Lydia**  
She's my best friend of course I'm going to tell her. We are getting so off topic again!  
**Lydia**  
Scott, Stiles already said he is going to go over to yours tomorrow while I'm out with Ally.  
**Lydia**  
Ally and I will head over to the restaurant to get everything set up.  
**Lydia**  
Everyone else if you can be there by 6, that would be great

  
**Allison**  
Sounds good!  
**Scott**  
Yeah sure. Invite himself over like usual. turd.  
**Malia**  
Keep it a god damn secret McCall  
**Scott**  
OH MY GOD I WILL!  
**Mason**  
Hi Guys!  
**Liam**  
Hi Mason!  
**Mason**  
Liam you are sitting right beside me, why are you saying hi

  
**Lydia**  
Mason. Liam. 6 PM. Don't be late!

* * *

"Dude, why are you acting so weird." Stiles throws a peice of popcorn at Scott's head.   
"Why are you always throwing food at me" Scott eats the popcorn  
"It's the only way to get your attention. Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing, just have a lot on my mind, short week to many people to visit." Scott says as he flips through characters.  
"Don't stress about it dude, we will get to see everyone. Well hopefully not Derek, what a sourwolf" Stiles chucks a piece of popcorn in the air and catches it in his mouth.

"Sourwolf? What the hell is that" Scott attempts to catch a piece with his mouth  
Stiles catches said piece out of the air before Scott can get it "Well he's too big and scary to be called a sour puss. So he's a sourwolf." popping the piece in his mouth.  
"So tonight" Stiles says while grabbing his Nintendo controller  
Scott's eye go wide at the TV screen."What about tonight, nothings happening tonight."  
"Yes, after we go for dinner with the girls tonight, I'm going to take Lydia to the preserve and properly purpose to her. I'll try not to be naked this time"  
"Tonight? Why tonight. Why not tomorrow night?" Scott's eyes darting around the room like it's going to give him a good excuse.  
"Uh, I dunno. Its a full moon tomorrow night. I don't want any werewolves attacking us in the woods" Stiles cocks an eyebrow at his friend in confusion.  
"There's no such thing as werewolves" Scott replies  
"Scott, I was joking." He deadpans  
"Oh uh yea"  
"You are so weird today" He shoves a heaping handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
"No weirder than usual, we gotta go after I whoop your ass on rainbow road"  
"Im rollin with toad, there is no way your princess peach will beat my toad"  
"That's pretty sexist Stiles" Scott gives him a disapproving look  
"Toad doesn't even have a sex Scott, its a toadstool. Idiot" He gives him the look back

* * *

"Okay everyone, Scott just texted Ally. They're just parking. So hide" Lydia looks over the restaurant one last time to make sure everything was perfect.  
"Liam! I can see your shoe's sticking out of the bottom of the curtain" He quickly shuffles his feet back. "Mason stop giggling at Liam"  
"Sorry Lyds he just let one rip" Mason says as he shakes the curtain out  
"Oh my god guys! Seriously get your shit together they're gunna be here any minute" Allison whispers, annoyed. Allison and Lydia take their place in the middle of the restaurant.  
Scott and Stiles burst through the door in typical Sciles fashion.  
"Whats goin ooonn" Stiles says as he's looking around the empty restaurant "I thought the Nemeton was usually bumpin'"  
"SURRPRRISSSEEEE!!!!" Everyone jumps out and a banner that reads _"Congrats on stayin' alive"_ (Liam insisted) comes down, whilst _Stayin' Alive_ starts playing (again Liam insisted).  
"Woah! You guys threw me a survival party? That's so morbid and awesome!" Everyone surrounds him (even Derek) for a group hug. "BeeGees, nice touch. Let me guess that was Liams idea".  
"Sure was Bud" Liam slaps Stiles on the shoulder. "He insisted" Allison deadpans.  
"Hey! I want you guys to meet my girlfriend" Liam says excitedly. Lydia takes Stiles by the hand and guides him through their friends.  
Liam stops beside a young brunette with beautiful wavy hair.  
"Hayden?" Lydia squealed throwing her arms around the girl.  
"Oh you guys know each other?" Liam asks, confused  
"Yeah! Stiles, I don't think you will remember, but this is the nurse that helped save your life and looked after you the first few nights you were in the hospital."  
"Wow! Stiles I didn't even recognize you with out all the bruising and the drool running down your face from your meds" Hayden quips, giving him a tight hug.  
"I don't drool!" Stiles says offended. He focuses his attention at Liam. "So how did you end up with his dweeb" he ruffles Liams hair.  
Liam smacks his hand away "Dude! Not the doo!"  
"He came into emergency one night with a" Liam quickly cuts his girlfriend off "Please please. Don't tell him, he will never let me live it down"  
She give Stiles a tight smile.

-  
After dinner everyone ends up mingling out in the patio area.  
Stiles thinks his is the perfect place and opportunity, it wasn't his original plan, but all of his family and friends are here. It seemed right.  
But as he is about to pull Lydia to the side he hears the tinking of a glass and Lydia's voice over their small group of friends.  
"Hi! Everyone can I get your attention! Hi. Okay, as you all may know, Stiles was in a serious car accident a few months ago. It could have turned out exceptionally worse,  
but thanks to Hayden" She points her glass at the brunette. " and those amazing surgeons, we are able to stand here with him today." Her voice cracks.  
Stiles walks over and puts a reassuring arm over her shoulder and kisses her cheek. "Ha, sorry! I thought I would be able to do this without crying. I guess I'm not as icy as i use to be" everyone laughs.  
"Yeah so, this whole tragedy really changed my mind about a lot of things. It made me realize that we are never guaranteed tomorrow,and we should always let the people we love know that we love them today. I also realized how important family was in that moment." She takes Stiles hand and he gives it a squeeze. "I spent a lot of time in emergency waiting for answers I probably could have had a lot sooner if I was family, but of course if you were to ask him he would say I was already family. I understand its protocol and there was no way around it, but i know i wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that were to happen again and it ended differently and i couldn't see him until it was too late, or vice versa." She looks up at the sky to dry her tear soaked eyes. "Whoo. With saying that" she turns to face Stiles. He looks at her confused. "Stiles I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there is literally and i do mean literally no one on this planet, in this universe that would ever be able to put up with me like you do. You're so kind and compassionate, and you always put your loved ones needs before your own. Tell me that 2 years ago and I would have laughed in your face." She smiles up at him. "I never would have thought that time in the hallway so long ago, when you were begging to come into my apartment so you can hide from whoever was in yours; would have led to this moment right now." She clears her throat "I definitely would have never thought I would be asking that nameless whiskey eyed brunette to marry me." Lydia smiles up at Stiles expectantly.  
"Wait what?" He furrows his eyebrows at her  
"Stiles I just asked you to marry me" She furrows back  
"Yeah, I thought I heard that right"  
"Okay if this is some kind of funny joke to get back to me about the other night"  
He cuts her off " Lydia!" He holds up the engagement ring he was going to give her  
"Whats that?" she swallows  
"I was going to ask you to marry me first! I did ask you first!"  
"Oh no no, no you don't. I just gave that whole long speech about love and shit. I'm asking _you_ to marry _me_!" Lydia all but stomps her foot  
"Oh god leave it to these two to complicate their engagement" Allison chuckles.  
"Lydia please" He pleads with her, giving her the best puppy dog eyes. Those eyes are what got her into this mess in the first place.  
She crosses her arms, rolls her eyes and nods at him.  
Stiles get down on one knee and holds the ring up to Lydia "Lydia, you beautiful strawberry blonde psycho, Will you marry me?" he smirks at her.  
"Meh" she looks at her nails.  
Stiles face drops, unimpressed. She looks down at him giving him a bright smile. She bends down to cup his face in her hands "Of course I will you misogynistic asshole" she says before she takes him into a kiss.  
Stiles stands to embrace her properly. Their friends erupt with clapping and whooping.  
"I'M SO GLAD YOU KEPT YOUR CLOTHES ON STILINSKI" Liam hollers across the patio.  
Allison and Scott cross the patio to embrace their friends. Stiles whispers in Allison's ear "Your next" then he raises his eyebrows at Scott.  
Allison wiggles her eyebrows at her boyfriend. "I better be"  
"As much as I love you all, I wanna go do dirty things to my fiance" Stiles says proudly as he picks up Lydia bridal style. She waves at everyone over his shoulder.  
"AT LEAST MAKE IT BACK TO THE JEEP! TRY TO MAKE IT TO THE HOUSE" Allison yells to her friends.  
The sheriff looks at Allison "Better not be my house!"  
"HEY I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR ENGAGED! SEPARATE BEDS TONIGHT!" He hollers

* * *

Later that night Lydia is cuddled under Stiles arm on the couch in the living room. Lydia is holding up her hand for the millionth time to look at her ring."How in the world did you find the perfect ring"  
"Allison"  
"Wait! She knew _I_ was going to ask you tonight."  
"She can obviously hide secrets better than her boyfriend can. That's why I waited till today to tell him"  
Lydia laughs " When did you get the chance to go ring shopping?"  
"I went before my accident. I uh was actually going to ask you that night. Seemed right, we had just moved in together everything was going perfect."  
Lydia looks down at her hands "I'm sorry"  
He tilts her chin up with his hand "Hey, hey. Its not your fault, it was meant to happen this way. With all our friends and family here."  
"Yeah you're right" She gives him a watery smile."Hey"  
"Yeah?" He smiles at her  
"You think your dads sleeping by now" Lydia gets that primal look in her eyes.  
Stiles stands up "He should be" he wiggles his eyebrows at her. She stands up in front of him.  
"Future Mrs. Stilinski wants you to do dirty things to you up in your old bedroom."  
"I love the sound of that!"  
"What? Doing dirty things to you?"  
"No, well yes. But Future Mrs. Stilinski. I never thought I would see the day. The only women I have ever thought about marrying"  
"I've been told its cause I'm amazing in bed" She winks at him  
"That you are" He throws her over his shoulder "Lets go future Mrs. Lydia Stilinski"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was gunna make it a little darker because the first two chapters were.  
> But, i cant do that to you or myself for that matter.  
> I actually love the way this chapter turned out. Especially the Facebook group messages.  
> I'm not sure if this will be my last post original fic fic.  
> I could probably do shorter ones from between the end of the original and the beginning of this one like I have been doing.  
> They wouldn't be in any particular order. What about the before orig. fic fics? Do you like those? Should I do more??  
> Anyways, I hope you liked the way I ended this. I probs coulda split this into two but I couldn't really think were would have been appropriate to do so.  
> So here ya go almost 5000 words of Stydia action. :)  
> Also, do we know what Scotts middle name is? I just made one up.  
> This may hold me over till s6.. but i doubt it.. because we still don't have a promo trailer.  
> and my heart hurts!


End file.
